The Kiss
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: "Midnight Sun" mentions Maria coming back for a visit. Here's my ONE-SHOT version. Maria comes back and wants revenge for Jasper leaving her. What will she do? Will she try to hurt Alice by having a kiss for Jasper?


I had seen her coming of course, my visions becoming of great use to me in the past week. The days went by so normally that we had each taken them for granted. The sun would come up, the sun would go down and arose the beautiful moon. Though none of us had expected such a surprise to replace each of our happiness as the months went by. The visions I have been receiving were nothing but the usual, the weather, deer herds passing by, and Edward's moods were always expected to be under my watch. Lately he has been quite the sensitive one though none of us could come to blame him at this low time in his life. He hadn't a mate, and each of us were delicate on speaking of the matter with him. Much of the time the matter was very much avoided.

Edward had in fact been watching my vision as I replayed them many a times while sitting in the living room. Our family had gathered as I flashed the vision once more, drawing a picture of a short, dark haired woman standing before Jasper with hate and lust mixed in one. I was the only one to notice the emotions she was displaying though. One could not draw the emotions someone feels within on a piece of paper.

"When?" Carlisle had asked, snaking his arm around Esme's worried waist. I had been worried as well but forced myself to hide such emotions from my features. I didn't want to worry my husband more than what he already was.

"I'm not quite sure. She's still searching. Mostly indecision, she's not sure if she even wants to see him."

Jasper left the room, going up the stairs, and closely the door softly behind him to the room we shared. I knew Jasper so well by now that I knew he needed my comfort with him. I had to admit though, there were days where Jasper needed to be alone and not hear my encouragements or complaints. On those days, he just needed to be himself and be alone. But now, he needed me more than ever.

With the nod of Edward's head, I knew that I had been correct in my assumptions. Edward was second to knowing Jasper best and without even reading his mind, Edward had known I was right.

I left the room quietly, leaving the drawing for the rest of my family to observe. Rose had stopped me with her hand on my shoulder, she smiled and said, "Everything is going to be ok."

"I can only hope."

At a human pace, I walked up the our long staircase. Passing our graduation caps, artifacts that Esme has collected over the years, and our wedding photos that were only put up when we knew no one would be visiting. These small necessities only distracted me from reality for a mere minute when I stood before Jasper's and my door. I could hear his slow breathing and smell his wonderful scent on the other side of this wooden doorframe. I was hesitant on entering the room and so I hovered my hand over the door knob for only two seconds when my husbands face appeared out of no where. He stood in front of me, staring at me and letting me feel the appreciation he felt for my being up here. He took my hand and led me in the room, embracing me in a hug. More so needing my support above all. He rocked us both back and forth gently, closing his eyes as I led him over to our bed. I laid him gently down on the cushioned surface, placing myself on top of him. I rubbed my hands over his broad chest, kissing both of his cheeks. His eyes were still very much closed, but now were relaxed. I ran my hands threw his hair, and he moaned in relaxation. Kissing his forehead, I laid my head on his chest, listening to the un-beating heart that I imagined was there.

His stress now almost completely gone. Not many of my family realized that when they were stressed, so was my husband. When they were sad, so was my husband. Whatever they felt that they thought was private, wasn't. Jasper could feel every single emotion that surrounded him everyday. Edward and I both knew that being an empath may be even more difficult than seeing the future or reading minds. Jasper begged a differ.

"Darling, don't worry about this. She'll come and be gone before you know it." I soothed.

"I don't want to see her though. I know her well, Alice. And I know she'll cause trouble."

"We'll cross that bridge when it gets here."

He kissed the top of my head, enveloping me in his arms. His grasp was strong yet soft. He was always gentle with me no matter the situation. "I love you." He whispered next to my ear, making me shiver.

"As I love you." I reached up, pecking him on the lips and hoped with all of my bloodless body that everything would be ok when she arrived. I hoped what Jasper was said was an overstatement and that she would be of no trouble.

I hoped so very much.

**T**he next day Edward and I went hunting. I had asked Jasper if he had wanted to join us but he said he wasn't quite thirsty yet. I kissed him good-bye, and jumped from our bedroom window down to the yard where I knew my brother would be waiting for me. Although my sibling and I both knew this hunting trip would only be to plan on what was going to happen when Maria arrived. I decided that I would no longer search in our future around Jasper, fearing that he may do something rash to her with her arrival. Something that I knew in my heart he would grow to regret. For he had loved her some time in his life.

"Edward," I said, stopping. He stopped as well deciding it was out of earshot of our home. I paced around the small patch of grass that I had chosen for our discussion spot. "She'll be arriving in exactly one week. Nice at first, nasty in the end." Edward knew what I meant by my words. Maria would knock on the door before entering, trying to be polite, then introduce herself to Carlisle. Carlisle would approve of her at the doorstep, asking her to step inside where the whole family would be waiting in the dining room. Maria would compliment the house, saying it was beautiful, and then she would address Jasper as an old friend. Jasper would hiss, she would smile, Jasper would pounce, they would fight to the death. Jasper would win but not before getting all the more scars than he already had. He would win physically, but lose mentally. It was my job as well as Edward's to make sure he won at both.

"We'll prevent the fight," Edward said determined. "Check to see if my plan changed much in the future."

I searched and stopped when a vision of Edward stepping between them and laughing halfheartedly. He was trying to lighten the mood. With Maria it worked, with Jasper not so much. My husband remained tense and ready to fight. Edward would then turn to Maria who would laugh at Jasper's look of hatred. Which would then cause Jasper to pounce on Edward at trying to get Maria. Maria would fight Jasper and win because of the distraction that Jasper had at accidentally pouncing on Edward. I flinched at the image.

"Lets not go with that." My voice was shaky. I did not wish to see my husband die again. Not in the present. "Perhaps, maybe…" I was thinking of introducing myself before the fight could break out.

The vision showed Carlisle asking Maria to enter, Maria complimenting the house, Maria addressing Jasper, and then what if I were to introduce myself? The vision then jumped from Jasper pouncing on Edward, to me jumping in the middle of it all and introducing myself as Jasper's mate. Saying that Jasper has told me so much about her, though Jasper has told me nothing. Maria would then shake my hand with a wicked smile. Jasper would half hiss, Maria would laugh, Jasper would pounce. I made another decision to look at Jasper before he hissed.

As I was shaking Maria's hand, I turned and gave Jasper the look of warning. Warning him this may break out into a warrior to warrior fight if he were not to behave. He would contain his hiss and swallow whatever venom had risen at Maria's presence. She would then smile once more over my shoulder and Jasper would smile, forcefully, in return. Esme would offer her a tour of the house and she would take it gratefully. The rest of the family would slowly descend from their tense positions in the dining room, and return to their normal evening activities. Before leaving, Maria would then inform Jasper that she would like to catch up. Jasper would agree and leave Maria to her tour.

"That seemed like a much more calmer way." Edward was smiling widely, something I had not seen in ages. I smiled back just by seeing the way he flashed his teeth made me want to laugh in joy at the happiness he was displaying. "I do apology for my moods, Alice. You and Jasper seem to be my only friends…and well I guess you could say I'm thanking you." He looked down sheepishly. I put my hand in his, squeezing it tightly, then releasing and running towards the scent of a herd of deer. Edward followed.

**O**ne week had passed so quickly I barely noticed that it was even considered a week. The hours went by like minutes as we awaited her arrival. Standing in the dining room where I knew we would be waiting. I watched Jasper's tense body as he had been in my vision. Carlisle soothing Esme's worries and Rosalie worrying about my husband just as much as I was.

A knock on the door broke us out of our silent conversations and worded thoughts. Carlisle approached the door with ease. To me this was only to be expected, to the rest of the family this was the time to become even more worrisome.

"Well, hello." Carlisle greeted her as if she were an old family friend. He smiled, opening the door wider. "What coven are you coming from?" My father knew she had not come from any coven but he only put up an act to show her his obliviousness that did not even exist.

"I am a nomad. An old friend of Jasper Whitlock, though his name in the books were listed under the name of Cullen. I assume he has joined the Cullen Clan. May I ask your name?" She asked, politely. Only to be expected. Edward's teeth ground together and Jasper stopped breathing.

"Carlisle Cullen. I am the leader of our coven. Please come in."

"What a beautiful home." I lipped the words as she said them and Jasper chuckled, turning her attention to him.

"My dear, old friend. Jasper Whitlock. How are you?" Jasper's teeth clamped down and he stared at her with hatred. Maria laughed as I knew she would, and I jumped in between them before Jasper had a chance to hiss.

"I'm Jasper's mate, Alice. It's so nice to meet you. He's told me much about you." We shook hands as I turned back to Jasper to give him the warning look. He obeyed and swallowed. I turned to Esme who was already clearing her throat to offer a tour.

"Maria, would you like me to give you a tour of our home?"

"Yes! That would be most wonderful. Jasper, I would like to catch up later on." Jasper nodded as my eyes widened at the thought of him saying no. If he _were_ to say no, Maria would laugh and he would pounce. Losing the fight.

Maria had left with Esme who was already beginning to explain the different artifacts she was collecting. Emmett kept a close eye on them both, for none us had chosen to trust her. Carlisle was slowly walking behind them, watching Maria's every move. Rosalie had slowly walked over to the couch to pick up a magazine and Edward acted as if he had no interest. Though Edward, of all of us, was the closest to Esme and I knew he worried the very most.

I took Jasper's hand and smiled up at him with reassurance. Letting him know silently how proud I was of him on his composure. He relaxed slightly, watching Esme and his former mate as they walked down the long hall.

**T**he night had went on reluctantly. I was dreadful when the time came for Maria and Jasper to catch up. Maria's plan of revenge had changed course. She no longer decided on taking action in fighting with her vengeance, but instead moved on to hurt me. Hurt me of course not physically, but emotionally yes. She loved Jasper once in her life, and thought the best way to get him back at him for leaving was to hurt someone he loved presently. And so her plan worked out in my head as new visions appeared. Edward watched without much of an option. My visions were so loud and clear it would be difficult for even me to block them out of my mind's eye.

"Jasper, may I speak with you privately?" Maria asked in a high pitched voice that made her sound as innocent as she looked. Jasper slowly walked towards her, following her outside and into our hunting grounds within the forest.

I had already seen the way she would stop in the midst of the tree's, her skin shining brilliantly from the moon that arose every night after the sun had lowered. I seen how she would first speak of the battles that she was still fighting, and on how she was getting by just fine. Jasper would remain silent. She would slowly walk forward, leaning up, and as Jasper held his breath and tensed, she would kiss him slowly, taking in his lower lip between both of hers. Slithering her tongue along the trim of the lip, relishing all of her old lustful feelings. Jasper would remain as still as a statue. Not kissing her back, but knowing that if he pushed her away, she would fight. And he had known that he promised me that he would not let it come down to a fight no matter what happened.

I watched on in my vision as she leaned back, whispering, "Don't worry. It was a quick decision. She'll never know of this." She laughed and leaped over the fallen tree trunks, making her way back South.

To this day I do not know how she knew of my visions but that is a question that is left to be unanswered. Jasper came back not ten minutes afterwards, first lingering in the forest, thinking on whether to tell me or not and deciding against it. Jasper today still believes that I do not know of the kiss, and I never told him of my knowledge, but every marriage has its secrets. So as I slither my tongue along the trim of Jasper's lower lip I reclaim what is mine and what will always be mine. Kissing my husband and completely forgetting about Maria's visit as Jasper made love to me that very night.

And we lived Happily Ever After.

**NEW STORY! I'm always so caught up in my "chapter" stories, that I forget to add a one-shot in there every once in awhile. Reviews are spectacular! **


End file.
